Clue: Psych Edition
by psychout89
Summary: “When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." -Sherlock Holmes The Psych characters are thrown into a Clue like setting. Will they be able to figure out Whodunit? before time runs out?
1. Setup

_"__When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."__ -Sherlock Holmes_

**disclaimer: ****i**** don't own psych or clue... even though ****i**** havethe psych first season ****dvd**** and theclue 50th anniversary edition board game (which btw, is2 billiontimes better than the regular one)...**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Setup**

And here our story begins, in the mansion of a one Mr. Boddy...

"I am sure that none of you gathered here know why you are, in fact, sitting in front of me." A man dressed in a pristine butler's uniform was pacing at the head of a very long dining room table.

Shawn took a quick look around said table with his eyes, taking in his bearings. He was in a dining room of some sort. He was the closest to this stranger on the right side of the table. Across from him, he saw his best friend bound and gagged in the same way he himself was. He also noticed a small place card in front of Gus's plate. The name on the card said "Professor Plum." Shawn grinned around his gag. It was a little ironic that his best friend had been wearing a purple shirt today.

Glancing down the line next to his best friend moving only his eyes he saw the chief and Lassiter. Next to Gus was the chief, whose card said "Mrs. Peacock," which made sense since she was in blue. On the other side of the chief was an irate looking Lassie wearing a white shirt… and yes, the tag in front of the head detective's plate read "Mr. White." Without having to read the card that sat in front of his plate, he assumed that he was "Mr. Green" as he had dressed in that color this morning. This assumption made, he logically figured that Jules was on his side of the table and was "Miss Scarlett," which only left "Colonel Mustard" and for the life of him, Shawn couldn't figure out who it would be, and then it hit him. If ol' Lassie-face was demoted to _Mr._ White, then Col. Mustard must be someone with more experience. The only person Shawn knew who fit snugly into their little group was his father. _Great,_ he thought, _my dad is gonna kill me because I have a strong feeling that he thinks this is __all my__ fault._

Although he was probably physically able to look to see who was seated on his side of the table, Shawn feared that in doing so, the butler who had just identified himself as Wadsworth would do something to him. So instead he directed his attention to the crazy man at the head of the table that was in the middle of an award worthy speech, if not for content, then definitely for length.

"The six of you will have twelve hours to solve an incredibly difficult crime. If you are unsuccessful at the end of the given time, one of your number will die. Then,at the stroke of the hour,every additional hour it takes, another one of you will follow, until either all of you are dead… or you solve the case." Shawn looked at him skeptically. He highly doubted this nut job was going to let them go if they managed to solve his little mystery (probably a murder judging by the implication of thenames on the place cards). I mean, really, who puts four cops (retired or not), a fake psychic (with an extraordinary knack for solving crimes), and the pseudo-psychic's best friend (who, after twenty plus years of being friends with said psychic, has developed a few observational skills of his own), all together to solve a whodunit? Plus, if Shawn was right (and as you know he almost always is); the six of them were the newest victims in the most recent set of serial mass murders. This also explained, in the case files,why each group of the deceased had nothing to do with each other. As it turned out, only the members of a group had any connection at all.

"Your twelve hours begin as soon as all of you finish your dinner, which is to be served shortly. In a moment, you will all be released from your bonds. However, if any of you attempt to escape, not only will you be unable to do so, but you will put the rest of your friends in grave danger. Remember this, attempted escape means certain death."

At these words, Shawn looked across the table to his best friend whose face now betrayed absolute fear. He obviously had no faith in the people sitting around him. _Thanks for the moral support in us, buddy,_ Shawn thought with a frown… or as much of a frown as he could manage, with the gag still in place.

"Oh," the psychotic butler said. "There's one more thing. I implore you all to eat heartily as this will most likely be your last meal. And do not worry my dear friends; the food is not poisoned, as there would be no sense to be killing you… _yet_." With that, Wadsworth, turned and exited the room. As soon as he was through the door, six servers appeared, each carrying a covered tray and a glass filled with wine. Once each tray was placed in front of its respective diner, the butler reentered with two maids in tow. At his word, they unbound each individual.

Once they were all free of their bonds, Wadsworth spoke up once more, "I am certain that each of you will have noticed by now, the place cards in front of you. I'm sure each of you are acquainted with the rules of the game 'Clue', am I correct?" Looking at his "guests" expectantly, all of them nodded. "Good, good. Then I am positive you will all know the layout of this mansion. This also tells me that all of you know that there is only one winner in this game. But for now, I will leave you to your dinners which our chef has most kindly prepared for you. Please, eat! Talk! Be merry, and when you are finished I will return. So, gentlemen, ladies I bid you ado. Bon appétit!"

When he and the six servers had all left the dining room, the six individuals looked at each other ominously. Each knowing what the other was thinking. The odds of all of them leaving this place alive were slim to none.

"We need to find a way out of here," Gus stated.

"Well thank you Professor Obvious," Shawn replied. "How do you propose we do that without dooming everyone else?"

"_Shawn_," Henry said warning his son to be quiet.

Juliet looked around the table at her dismayed companions, "Well, guys. I suggest we eat up because according to that crazy 'Wadsworth' guy, this will be our only meal for the next twelve hours. And I don't know about you, but I do not want to attempt to solve a case or die on an empty stomach."

"Aw, cheer up Jules. We'll figure out how to get all of us out alive," Shawn said trying to be optimistic but with fear and doubt evident in his voice. And with that, they all dug halfheartedly into the very appetizing meals set in front of them, each lost to their own thoughts.

**

* * *

A/N: **i hope you like it. more to come soon! don't forget to review please and thanks. 


	2. Getting Started

_hi guys! i know this one's a little short, but that's just how it had to happen :D please enjoy!_

**disclaimer: i still don't own psych... and i still wish i did :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 2****: Getting Started**

As soon as the last person had finished their meal, Wadsworth reentered the dining room followed closely by a maid. When he reached the head of the table, he spoke.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I do hope you have enjoyed your last meal. I would now ask you to follow me into the lounge to meet a person who will be very important in the course of your game."

Gazing anxiously at each other, they all stood realizing they had no other choice but to follow the crazed butler. As they trailed Wadsworth to the lounge, Shawn was busy memorizing everything he saw along the way. Besides the fact that it may be useful information later, he had no doubt in his mind that his dad would try and pull a "How many hats" thing, later on.

Wadsworth held the door to the lounge open, as a butler would normally do. The six all filed into the room with Lassiter in the lead. Lassie stopped suddenly and Gus, who was following closely bumped into him, sending the head detective sprawling to the ground. Shawn started to laugh until he realized what everyone else was staring at.

In the center of the room a man was bound and gagged. He looked on at everyone with the unmistakable look of fear plastered on his features. Juliet and Gus both paled at the sight. Shawn looked stunned. Henry's eyes widened considerably, Karen's jaw dropped, and Carlton was completely silent as he stood and brushed off his suit.

Wadsworth smirked at everyone's reaction. "Ah, I see you've met our dear friend, and host, Mr. Nigel Oswald Boddy." Shawn could barely repress a chuckle at the man's name. "Mr. Green and my dear Professor Plum," the butler said indicating Shawn and Gus. "If you please, sirs, hand these out to your acquaintances." He then handed the duo six packages, crudely wrapped in brown paper, which they reluctantly dispersed according to the attached nametags.

When everyone had their packages, Wadsworth continued. "Now, friends, please unwrap your gifts, as I know you're all curious to know what's inside." They all halfheartedly opened the parcels that they now held.

Juliet unwrapped a knife, Shawn a wrench, Gus had a rope, the chief revealed a candlestick, Henry produced a revolver, which left Lassie with a lead pipe. The poor man that was still bound to the chair in the middle of the room looked as though he was going to throw up and faint. Any emotions he had been trying to hide became blatantly obvious as soon as he saw the six different weapons held by six strangers.

Everyone had an air of disbelief about them. They really were in a messed up, real life version of the board game everybody had enjoyed playing as a kid. This was as real as it got.

Wadsworth noted all the shocked faces in the room. "I see you're all presently surprised," he said with a grin. "Now, on to business." The butler moved toward the center of the room where Mr. Boddy was still sitting, his fear growing with every step Wadsworth took in his direction.

Shawn watched with apprehension. He took another quick glance around the room when the lights in the lounge suddenly went out… and Gus screamed… like a little girl. After his girlish scream, there was the sound of a gunshot followed by broken glass shattering. However, as soon as they went out, they came back on a couple seconds later. Wadsworth, who had been almost next to Mr. Boddy, was now standing across the room next to the light switch.

Gus was now lying face down with a fallen vase smashed on the ground next to him. The length of rope he had unwrapped was still clutched tightly in his hand.

**

* * *

A/N: **look a cliffie! kinda... idk. new chapter soon! (i hope).please leave some love via reviews:D 


	3. How to Play

_here's the next chapiter for your reading pleasure. enjoy!!_

**disclaimer: still no ownage of the best show ever nor the most awesomest boardgame

* * *

**

Chapter 3**: How ****to**** Play**

Gus was lying face down with a fallen vase smashed on the ground next to him. The length of rope he had unwrapped was still clutched tightly in his hand.

Shawn dropped to his knees next to his best friend. "Gus? Gus, dude. Come on man, please don't be dead." The fake psychic then rolled the motionless body of his partner onto his back with his dad's help. Shawn didn't see any blood stains forming on his friend's suit jacket, or anywhere else for that matter, so he checked for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the steady, if quick, rhythm of Gus's heart.

"It's ok guys. He only fainted," Shawn said to his friends who all let out the breaths that they had been holding.

Lassiter glanced around the room as he exhaled. He noticed that Wadsworth was looking rather annoyed at the group. As his eyes continued to scan the remainder of the room, mostly out of instinct, they stopped dead at the man in the center of the room. Juliet noticed that her partner had tensed up considerably. Her eyes followed the direction of his and when she realized what he was looking at, she dropped the knife, just barely missing her own feet.

"Oh my…" she said as she ran to Mr. Boddy whose body was as slumped as could be in his bindings. Everyone's attention was now on the man who appeared to be dead… for real. Mr. Nigel Oswald Boddy had blood trickling from a wound just above his left temple. "It looks like blunt force trauma," the junior detective said.

"Then why the gunshot?" Henry asked.

Chief Vick turned to the butler. "Yes, Mr. Wadsworth, why the gunshot? And why kill that innocent man? Why have us here at all?"

"Mrs. Peacock, I have no idea what you mean. I did not shoot a gun nor did I kill poor Mr. Boddy. And you," he said, flourishing his arms to indicate all his guests. "You are all here to uncover the real killer. Was it Professor Plum? I doubt it. Or perhaps it was Mr. Green? He did have possession of the wrench, and as Miss Scarlett mentioned, dear Mr. Boddy was struck in the head, resulting in his death."

"Hey! I didn't do it!" Shawn said.

The butler smirked, "And as for the gunshot… Colonel Mustard, didn't you receive a revolver?"

Henry, Karen, and Carlton all glared at Wadsworth. Shawn and Juliet were distracted by Gus who was finally coming around.

"Shawn?" his best friend asked wearily.

"Yeah dude?"

"What happened?"

"The lights went out and you screamed and fainted like a little girl."

Sitting up Gus said, "I did not scream like a little girl, Shawn."

To which he replied, "Oh, dude, you so totally did. Ask anyone in this room… except for maybe the dead guy."

"What?! There's a dead guy?!"

"Shut up!" Wadsworth shouted, visibly annoyed. "You will all be quiet and take a seat so I can finally explain what you are going to do!" Great, now they had an _angry_ psychopathic butler on their hands. As if the day couldn't get any worse. Even though it could, and definitely would.

When they were all seated around the room, Wadsworth handed out a large manila envelope to each guest. Gus was seated the furthest from the body of Mr. Boddy as possible without rearranging the furniture.

"What in the name of sweet justice are these for," Detective Lassiter said, starting to lose his patience.

"Every suspect comes with their own weapon and background, these envelopes contain the information that will make you _want_ to play this game… and win," said Wadsworth with an evil grin.

"Wait, if we're the suspects… how do we figure out who the real killer is even though we all know it's you," asked Henry.

"Ah, well, let me explain the rules. You see, there are clues placed inconspicuously all over the mansion. I highly doubt even a _psychic_ would be able to find them with ease… or at all," the butler said looking directly at Shawn. "Now if you will, I believe it's time to see what's in your envelopes."

Shawn was the first to open his, dreading to see what it said. He had a feeling this night was only going to get worse, and he figured if it was going to turn out anything like the movie, then this was probably full of blackmail… and judging from the fact that his was slightly larger than everyone else's… this probably wasn't going to go over well.

Gus looked at the things inside his envelope. There were a few photos of him and Shawn at Psych, there was also a cd at the bottom that he suspected was an audio of the duo discussing Shawn's fake-psychic-ness. Gus sighed. He knew that Shawn probably had something similar not including some stuff that probably happened before he finally came back to Santa Barbara. This was going to be a long night. Hopefully they lived through it…

Juliet opened her envelope not knowing what to expect. What she saw surprised her. It was pictures of her from a little over two years ago, while she was still in Miami. _How could this guy get these? _She was stunned and Shawn noticed her expression before she had time to compose herself.

Karen, Henry, and Carlton all had similar contents in their envelopes. Just some little thing about a certain case that went unsolved because of them, but if the information in there got out, it could ruin their reputation or at least leave an unsightly black-spot. Henry's had another couple pictures of him and Shawn fighting, most likely about Shawn pretending to be a psychic and lying to the police.

"Now, you have all seen what your backgrounds consist of… although I'm fairly certain you already knew." He started to laugh a little. It was an evil, maniacal laugh. You know the kind that all bad guys have, in the movies and whatnot. Just as he started laughing, a storm that had been brewing, for the past hour and a half, finally let loose.

"Now, let the game begin!" Wadsworth said, as a lightning flashed beyond the large window and a crash of thunder, that all but shook the mansion, resounded.

* * *

**A/N: MUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! - that's my evil laugh in written form :D (and that's an evil laughing face thingy)... anyway... tell me what you think! hugs and pineapples if you do!**


	4. Entering and Leaving a Room

_sorry this one's a little short... and took so long... writer's block and real life and whatnot keeping me a little busy. but i hope you enjoy. :D_

**disclaimer: psych and clue are still not mine and that makes me sad...**

* * *

****

Chapter 4:

**Entering and Leaving a Room**

As Wadsworth left the room, Shawn let loose a quiet laugh that he was unable to restrain. When Gus, Lassie, and his father all glared at him he said, "What? None of you find the clichéd thunder and lightning even a little funny?"

As everyone either sighed or rolled their eyes, Shawn stood up and moved closer to examine the lifeless body of Mr. Boddy.

"Spencer, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lassiter asked as the pseudo-psychic circled the corpse.

"Duh, Lassie, I am attempting to get a psychic vibration from our friend here."

"But, Shawn, doesn't the person have to be alive for you to get something psychically off of him?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, Jules, Jules," Shawn said shaking his head with a small smile. "Psychic _vibrations_ can come from anything, silly," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then put his face a little less than an inch away from the wound in Mr. Boddy's head. Gus was watching Shawn curiously, while trying not to actually look at the dead guy.

"Well," Shawn said brightly, straightening, "I suggest we untie this poor dude and put him on the couch."

"Why, in the name of all that is good, would we do that?"

"Why not, Lassie? The least we could do is make him as comfortable as can be."

"But he's dead," Lassiter stated dumbfounded by the psychic's logic.

"Well obviously," Shawn replied. So instead of trying to understand the fake psychic, which apparently was impossible, Lassiter and Henry went to help Shawn move Boddy's body.

When the three of them had placed the man on the couch, Juliet spoke. "So, um, what do we do now?" she said nervously.

Chief Vick looked at the Junior Detective and said, "Well I suggest we search for the clues that will, by all accounts, should help us get out of here quicker."

"That sounds like a _wonderful_ idea Chiefy," Shawn said as he opened the door of the lounge. "Let's go exploring!"

Shawn leapt into the hallway followed closely by everyone one else. When Lassiter walked into the hall, he said, "Let's search the dining room first."

"Why?" Shawn asked dubiously. "There isn't anything in there that will help us with this mystery."

"How do you kn…" Lassiter stopped himself when Shawn started raising his wiggling fingers towards the side of his head. "Nevermind," the Head Detective huffed.

"Plus we were in there for quite some time and that Wadsworth character would have set up the clues before we all woke up… or while we were eating dinner. And I would have noticed something… psychically," he added quickly as Gus elbowed him.

"Well then what do you suggest, 'Oh Great Psychic One'," Lassiter said mockingly.

"How about the kitchen?" Juliet suggested before Shawn had a chance to respond to her partner's cynicism.

"That's a great plan, Jules. To the kitchen!" shouted Shawn as he bounded off down the hall.

"This is going to be one, helluva night," the elder Spencer muttered as he followed the group to the kitchen.

Shawn was obviously the first person to enter the kitchen. He burst into the room only to notice Wadsworth conversing with the cook. At Shawn's interruption, Wadsworth and the cook ended their discussion.

"Wadsy!" Shawn exclaimed with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, earning a glower so intense Shawn would have dropped dead at least twelve times, if looks could kill of course.

Quickly shielding his emotions as the rest of the group filed into the spacious kitchen, the creepy butler said, "How nice of you to join us, have you any clue as to who the murderer is?"

"Nope, not a one," replied the younger man. "We all decided to search this room first."

As everyone was busy poking around the kitchen, Shawn's ever-attentive eyes noticed the dark, sadistic look in Wadsworth's eyes, making the phony psychic shudder. "Psst. Dude," Shawn whispered to his best friend.

"What is it, Shawn?" Gus asked noticing the grave look on his partner's face.

"I have a feeling we're not gonna make it out of this one."

* * *

**A/N: again, sorry for the shortness. the next chapter shouldnt take as long as this did... i hope ;D **

**please dont forget to leave a lovely review thanks :D**


End file.
